Kibitain
Kibitain: Kibitain are tall humanoids with black eyes, white hair, long pointed ears, and pink or red skin. They are traditionally the defenders of good and servants of the Kaioshin. Though it is uncommon, kibitain can also serve evil and demonic forces. The Kaioshin originally created the Kibitain and gave them free will to make them more useful. Eventually they began to breed amongst themselves, causing them to become a full-fledged race of their own (the Kaioshin still create them, albeit rarely). This is also where the schism between the 'good' kibitain and the 'evil' kibitain began. There is a special bond between a Kibitain and any power they choose to champion; something of the greater's power becomes symbiotic with the Kibitain's own. This does not weaken either, but some Kibitain claim it is the source of all their powers. There are few kibitain that choose to serve nothing. Kibitain live forever as long as the power they serve exists, aging no further past adulthood during the time. If the higher power ceases to be, or they sever ties to it, they begin to age normally. If they bond with another higher power, their aging halts but is not reversed. Average Height: 6' 8" Average Weight: 185 lbs Life Span: Ageless, or 200 - 250 years (see above) Interesting Traits: Kibitain is both the singular and plural name for the race. Kibitain of both genders wear earrings as accessories. Example: Kibito ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (51 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 17 Str 26 Dex 27 Stm 25 Spd 17 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kibitain gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 15*STM+30*level KI: 13*MNT+20*level LP: 8*STM ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick five powers at level 1. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). You may only take 1 per power tree unless you have a unique that states otherwise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Kibitian can live in the mortal realm and in the afterworld (Heaven and Hell). They can not teleport others with them into Heaven or Hell unless those beings are allowed to be there. (Ment) Kibitian gain +1 to HtH and Sword Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Kibitian can never have their free will taken from them, and are immune to any abilities that attempt to do so. (Phys) Kibitian have keen ears, which grant them +1 APR, and +3 to Initiative rolls. (Ment) Kibitian begin with the Sense Ki and Sense Alignment Powers. (Ment) When a Kibitian fights an opponent of a Alignment other than their own, they gain level/2 to all Strikes and Dodges (This bonus caps at +6), and +level*10 to all Damage. They do not gain this bonus against people whose Alignment they can't sense. (A good Kibitan would gain this bonus vs all neutral and evil players they can sense. A neutral kibitan would gain this bonus versus all good or evil players) (Ment) Kibitians start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5 and 10. They can not know more than one school for every 9 INT they have. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Kibitian doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. (Ment) Experienced Kibitans are renowned for being master of their combat style. At level 15, a Kibitan can create a school of his own. Rules for Kibitan schools are in Chapter 5, in the Player Trained Schools section. Kibitans may not teach their school to any other players. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Kai Kai Kibitian can teleport. It costs 25% of his normal, maximum Ki to use this power, and the Ki cost can never be altered by any powers, including Suppress Ki. When used in battle, it grants the Kibitian a (MNT/5) bonus to a Strike or Dodge roll. This power can be used to teleport others, costing 25% of their maximum Ki as well. This extra cost can be paid by the Kibitian or by the person being teleported. A Kibitian can teleport someone with them forcefully, but the Kibitian must then pay 25% of the victim's Ki, as well as 25% of his own. Unlike Instant Transmission, this power does not require the Kibitian to lock onto another person's Ki before teleporting, and can be used to teleport to any location the Kibitian knows of. This power can not be used with Superspeeds. -- IT/Kai Kai Escaping Before battle has started, if someone attacks you, you can not teleport away to avoid combat altogether. Initiative must be rolled first. The first action you have, you may attempt to teleport away. You declare you're using your teleportation power, and anyone who wishes to stop you may make any basic attack or discharge with any add-ons they're capable of using (Superspeeds or Bulks) and you must roll a dodge with your bonus from IT/Kai Kai. If you dodge their attack, you escape. If they hit you, you fail to teleport away and take damage. Even if you reduce that damage to 0, you fail to teleport. It must be your action to teleport away, and if you teleport and the person you're fighting is capable of teleporting (by Kai Kai/IT, not by using a Superspeed), then they may follow you, even if it's outside of their normal sense range, though doing so is potentially dangerous.. Failure to teleport away from combat still costs the power's normal amount of Ki and endurance, and Super Speeds can not be used in addition to this power. (Ment) Lay on Hands By touching another person, a Kibitian can heal them. The Kibitian can heal someone for Mod+level*10) HP, spending 20 Ki per 1d6*10 and (not per d6 just a flat cost, round up). A person can only be healed by Lay on Hands once per day.